When We Met
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: Victoria Jones and Tony Collins find themselves wrapped up in the Doctors whirlwind of adventures when he suddenly appears outside their cabin in the middle of the night. (The Doctor never met Rose, maybe some romance later on, and eventually some with Martha Jones.) Please read and review! Rated K for now, may change later.


**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who story. Multiple doctors (eventually) and maybe some romance thrown in (eventually). I hope you like it. Please Read and Review! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

My alarm clock squawked at me. And it continued to squawk. I groaned and planted my face firmly into my mattress, pulling my pillow down over my head. The squawking only seemed to get louder. With another attractive groaned, paired with some choice grumblings, I dragged my aching body out of my bed and turned the alarm off. My pale fingers dragged through my braid curled hair, tugging painfully at knots. I winced, reflex tears pricking my tired eyes as hairs were pulled and as the sun reflected off the snow covered ground outside my window.

When my eyes had adjusted, I grinned. Snow. I loved the snow-well, I loved winter actually, the snow just made it better-and working in Yellowstone National park, away from Old Faithful and the main hub of crowds made it even better. "Wake up Tony," I said, slapping my roommate's-and best friend's-head with my pillow. "It's six. Get up, you have work today."

He grumbled at me, turning over and burrowing further under his blankets. His bed looked like a birds nest with a tuft of his black hair sprouting from the center.

I grabbed my clothes and my towel from the floor and quickly jumped into the shower. I scrubbed my hair vigorously, and after washing my body, conditioning my hair, and rinsing, I stepped out of the warm tub and into the cooler air of the fogged up bathroom. By then I was slightly more awake, and hopped that Tony had actually gotten up and made some tea as I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I came out wearing a blue and white long sleeved shirt with my black skinny jeans and trainers brushing my hair and threw my used towel in the hamper.

Tony passed me as I plaited my brown hair having just finished the cinnamon tea. His black hair was ruffled and mussed from sleep, his blue eyes were puffy from sleep and his usual straight laced posture was hunched over. After about five minutes, in the time I had finished my hair and got two waffles made, my roommate came out of the bathroom a new person-as usual. His hair was clean and spiked into a faux-hawk, his eyes were bright and alert, his face smiling brightly, and his posture perfect. He wore his button down white shirt and black slacks with his black apron tied around his waist. My best friend since about third grade was a server at a restaurant in the park. I just worked as a cashier at the gift shop next to said restaurant.

"Later Vic." He attempted to ruffle my plaited hair, grabbed a waffle and left for his work shift. I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my gray scarf around my neck as I nibbled my breakfast. An idiotic grin spread across my face as I nuzzled my nose into the soft fibers of the scarf I'd made-Tony had a matching hat.

With a forced sigh I finished my breakfast and pulled my arms through my winter jacket as I made my way out of the cabin and down the snow covered walk way to my ATV. The helmet fit snuggly on my head and I was thankful for the goggles as I sped to work.

I'd first started working here during the summers after my college years in England where I picked up the accent and lingo. I still talk like them. I was a bit hesitant when they'd asked me to come work full time and year round, even when they offered a place to stay and food since their wasn't exactly that many markets around. All I'd have to pay for was utilities and gas for the ATV. When Tony told me he was working there too, I agreed without any further adieu and we shared our tiny little cabin. I guess it's not really all that small. It's two stories tall, three if you count the attic. The second floor consists of the one bedroom we have and the one bathroom. The first floor was our living room, dining room-which we absolutely _never _used-and the kitchen. We started living together about three years ago, and life was good.

The day went on as usual. The first few hours of my shift were spent listening to the radio, stocking the shelves, helping the early birds find maps and their way around, waiting for anyone to come in to relieve us of our boredom as we sat around doing absolutely nothing. Then the noon rush came, people getting trinkets, ice cream, more maps and some bug spray, and trying to shush and calm down their over-excited or wailing children. Somewhere in there I managed to get away to my lunch break, which only lasted about fifteen minutes. When the noon rush was over, my coworker Emily and I cleaned up, and spent the last few hours in the same way as the first few. It was dark, almost ten o'clock by the time I got back to the cabin.

Tony was still out, either on a moonlit stroll with some other strumpet that caught his eye or working late. I hoped it was the latter. After eating some left over pizza that he had brought home a few nights ago for dinner, messing around on the internet for about half an hour, I trudged to bed, thankful that I didn't have work the next day.

* * *

It was way too early to be awake, or rather late. The red lights on my alarm said it was past two in the morning. Tony had to have gotten back right after I went to bed because I could see his black hair through the snowy moon light that filtered through the window and hear his soft snores. But that wasn't what woke me up. The noise was still there, like a whining engine and groaning metal. Wind started blowing the softly fallen snow harder and a bright blue light pulsed outside the window.

I stumbled out of my warm cocoon of a bed and over to the chilled window to stare at a blue police box from the nineteen sixties materializing on the snow covered walkway.

For some reason, I was suddenly dashing down the stairs, slipping on my fuzzy snow boots, pulling a hoodie over my head, and running out into the night. I approached the box curiously and suddenly a tall-very tall-man stumbled out of it. He had very short black hair, somewhat big ears, a black leather jacket over a green shirt, and dark pants and shoes.

"Look I said I was sorry! I don't know what else you want me to do! The screwdriver can only do so much!" he was yelling at the box.

I raised an eyebrow at the spectacle, and suddenly the door shut and the box shuddered.

"Well fine! Just sit there and calm down! Let me know when you're done with your hissy fit!" the strange-and certainly crazy-man locked the police call box and finally saw me. "Hello." There was suddenly a goofy smile on his face. "Sorry about that, she's been a bit touchy lately."

"She?"

"Yep, the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I don't know what's wrong with her, I've been trying to get her working better but she seems to have had enough of that." I realized he had a northern accent, northern relative to London I mean. "What's your name?" his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Name? Oh right, I'm Victoria Jones, do you want to come inside? It's freezing out and there are nocturnal wild animals on the prowl, especially since its full moon they'll take the chance to hunt."

"Right then inside. Aren't you freezing?"

"Just a bit." I then remembered I was only wearing a hoodie, light Capri's, and snow boots and it was two in the morning. "Would you like a cuppa? I can get some tea set on right away."

"That'd be fantastic thanks." He followed me into the cabin and started playing with things around the living room as I set water on to boil. Something fell with a clang and I heard Tony groan from upstairs.

"Vic?"

"Um, what happened?" I looked around the corner into the living room and saw the man righting the fire tools by the fireplace under the TV.

"Sorry about that. Stubbed my toe."

I nodded once. "What was your name again?"

Tony came stumbling down the stairs. "Vic what's going on? Why are you up its two in the morning… uh, hey there." He rubbed his eyes tiredly and stared at the man before him. "Vic you know if you want to have a boyfriend over you don't have to have him over in the middle of the night."

"He's not my boyfriend you idiot! He just materialized in the walk way!"

"And you are?"

"Anthony Collins. You?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor." He gave us a smug, goofy smile.

"Doctor who?"

"Well that's the big question isn't it? Just the Doctor though if you please. Could you tell me where and when I am?"

"You're in Yellowstone National Park… what do you mean when?" I asked, looking at "the Doctor" weirdly.

"What's the year?"

"It's November eighteenth, two thousand twelve."

"Fantastic! Brilliant! Wonderful time of year, especially here in the States, beautiful!" The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah… he's crazy," Tony said, making his way to the kitchen.

At the moment, I was inclined to agree with him.


End file.
